The Coming Storm
This episode is the eleventh episode of the second season of That1Flippy's Episodes, and the twenty-first episode overall. Roles Starring *Beddy/La Terreur Featuring *Hailey Appearances *Cuddles *Giggles *Cub *Petunia *Handy *Lumpy *Generic Tree Friends Plot Beddy is walking up a hill at night, exhausted. He approaches a cliff and looks off into the distance at the town, half lit. He feels rain fall on him. He then pulls out his umbrella to prevent his death. He walks off holding the umbrella over him and hears thunder. The thunder causes him to go insane and flip out. His eyes turn red and he destroys the umbrella with his bare hands (his flipped out self La Terreur, is immune to water) he growls and grows tentacles out of his back. Giggles is in her house sleeping when she suddenly hears a knock on her window. She wakes up and looks out the window and then suddenly, a tentacle flies through her window and grabs her and pulls her out. La Terreur is standing outside with 7 other tentacles grabbing Handy is one, Petunia in another, and Generic Tree Friends in every other one. Giggles starts screaming and then the tentacle squeezes her hard and her head flies off. The other tentacles start killing the others by slamming them against Giggles's house or by slamming them on the ground. La Terreur sees a butterfly fly onto his nose and turns back into Beddy. The tentacles fall off of him and Beddy doesn't notice. Beddy is in town sitting on a bench sitting next to Hailey. All of a sudden, someone sets off fireworks and the popping sound makes Beddy go insane. A tentacle comes out of his back and Hailey notices it. She screams and runs off down the street. She runs past Cuddles, who looks at her weird and then a tentacle extends to a tree next to Cuddles, and rips it out, along with the roots. The tentacle takes the tree and uses the roots to stab Cuddles and crush him. The tree goes through Cuddles into the ground. The tree gets pulled out to show Cuddles's decapitated body. A tall building stands across the street, and suddenly, a tentacle slices the building in half, and a tree gets thrown at the building, which then explodes. 8+ Generic Tree Friends fall out of the sky, dead. Hailey is hiding behind a tree watching when suddenly, a tentacle grabs a tree and pulls it towards La Terreur. The tree goes into his back and turns into his tenth tentacle. Hailey screams and starts running away as more trees get ripped from the ground. A tree gets thron at her from infront of her and she jumps over it and a tentacle throws her into the air and she falls and lands on top of Cub, and crushes him. Lumpy walks up next to her and starts shooting at one of the tentacles. Hailey sees a tentacle about to his Lumpy and pushes him out of the way, where he falls into a random hole and falls down a long way and then falls onto some spikes, and gets killed. La Terreur turns back into Beddy, and his tentacles disappear (unlike the first time) and Beddy walks back home. Moral "Don't wander alone at night!" Deaths *Giggles gets squeezed to death by La Terreur's tentacle. *Petunia, Handy, and 5 Generic Tree Friends get slammed onto a wall/onto the ground. *Cuddles gets crushed by a tree. *8+ Generic Tree Friends get blown up. *Cub gets crushed by Hailey. *Lumpy falls down a hole into some spikes. Trivia *This episode is the first one featuring La Terreur. *Not all deaths in this episode are caused by a starring character, nor one single character (La Terreur and Hailey caused the deaths of others) *Hailey ironically survives this episode (in a terrible situation, she would die, as she rarely survives.) *Neither of the characters who killed others die in this episode. Category:Episodes by That1Flippy Category:Fan Episodes